Truth or Dare
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: "Dan sekarang, Mika-san, kau harus membuat Krul-senpai menjadi kekasihmu minimal seminggu. Bagaimana?" Mika terbelalak mendengar penuturan Shinoa. Bukan hanya Mika, tapi Yuu, Yoichi, Kimizuki, dan Mitsuba juga sama terkejutnya. "Jika tidak, maka kau harus bertelanjang dada setiap sepulang sekolah nanti," Lanjut Shinoa sambil menyeringai lebar. "Selama sebulan." WARN: YuuMika


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto  
Rating: T+  
Pair: YuuMika, MikaKrul.  
Warn: AU!, Slash, OOC, TYPO(s), Mainstream, Aneh, No Vamp, Mika dan Yuu bukan keluarga jadi ini bukan incest, dll…**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Mikaela Shindo, Seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun dengan rambut pirang ikal sebahu dan iris _sapphire_ yang indah, sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelasnya, sesekali membalas sapaan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong. 

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 1-E, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kelas tersebut. 

" _Ohayou Minna-san_!" Sapa Mika. 

Mika memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah cepat, mengabaikan sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, iris _sapphire_ miliknya saat ini hanya terfokus pada remaja bersurai hitam dan beriris _emerald_ yang saat ini memandang bosan keluar jendela.

"Yuu- _chan_!"

Begitu sampai, langsung saja Mika menggebrak meja pemuda tersebut dengan tidak terlalu kencang, pastinya.

"Kenapa malah meninggalkanku?" Mika menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena teman kecil sekaligus tetangganya ini meninggalkan ia sendirian di taman saat Mika sedang membantu seorang bibi yang kesusahan disana.

"Kau lama," Ujar Yuu singkat sambil melirik Mika dengan iris _emerald_ miliknya.

"Tapi kan itu—"

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mika-san, Yuu-san,"_

Baru saja Mika hendak memprotes namun langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh seorang gadis bersurai ungu berpita sebahu, iris _caramel_ gadis itu Mika dan Yuu lembut dan bersemangat.

"Oh…., _Ohayou_ Shinoa," Balas sapa Mika.

" _Ohayou_ ," Balas singkat Yuu.

"Daripada bertengkar, bagaimana jika kita bermain? Mitsuba- _san_ , Yoichi- _san_ , dan Kimizuki- _san_ juga ikutan," Ajak Shinoa kepada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan dua remaja bersurai pink dan coklat yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Main apa?" Tanya Mitsuba.

" _Truth or Dare_!" Ujar Shinoa tersenyum lebar.

"Wah…, Boleh," Mitsuba mengangguk setuju dan diikuti oleh Mika, Yoichi dan Kimizuki.

"Aku tidak mau," Ujar Yuu langsung.

"Eh? Kenapa, Yuu-chan?" Mika memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil berkedip-kedip imut pada Yuu, membuat Yuu gemas sendiri.

"Ini permainan menjatuhkan harga diri," Ujar Yuu dengan ketusnya.

"Hm! Dasar Pecundang!" Ejek Kimizuki.

"Aku bukan pecundang, mata empat!" Balas ejek Yuu.

" _Tch_! Aku ikutan!" Lanjut Yuu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat terpaksa. Yuu sama sekali tidak tahan saat Mika menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Sedangkan Mika langsung tersenyum lima jari mendengar jawaban Yuu.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" Ujar Shinoa meletakkan sebuah pulpen diatas meja Yuu dan memutarnya.

"E-eh?!" Yoichi berteriak panik begitu berhenti berputar pulpen tersebut mengarah padanya.

" _Saa~ Yoichi~ ToD_?" ujar Mitsuba dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Etto… _Truth_ ," ujar Yoichi ragu-ragu.

Semuanya saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Mitsuba angkat suara. "Siapa yang kau sukai di kelas ini?" Tanya Mitsuba dengan serius.

"Etto.. aku menyukai semua orang,"

"Yoichi, aku tahu kalau kau mengerti maksudku," ujar Mitsuba dengan senyuman mengerikan. "SI-A-PA?" Tanyanya lagi penuh penekanan.

Mata Yoichi bergerak liar memandang sekitar, ia bingung harus menjawab jujur atau bohong. Tapi—mengingat ia memilih _Truth_ , membuatnya mau tak mau menjawab jujur.

Dengan ragu ia melirik Mika yang berdiri disamping Yuu dengan ekspresi bingung yang imut. "I-itu.. aku.. suka pada.. Mika," cicitnya pelan.

Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa begitu merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Yuu, Kamizuki, ataupun Mitsuba.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Mika- _san_?" Tanya Shinoa dengan santainya kepada pemuda pirang yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Umm.. _gomen_ _nasai_ Yoichi, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu teman," ujar Mika mengulas senyuman minta maaf.

"T-tidak apa kok," ujar Yoichi gugup, wajahnya sedikit merona begitu melihat senyuman Mika yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Tidak suka melihat interaksi antara Yoichi dan Mika, Yuu pun membuka suara. "Ayo lanjutkan!"

Shinoa tertawa pelan melihat respon Yuu. Ia kembali memutar pulpen tersebut, dan kini berhenti kearah Yuu.

" _Truth_!"

" _Truth_? Ternyata kau memang pengecut!" ejek Kamizuki sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu, _Pinky Boy_!" Yuu kembali balas mengejek.

Shinoa Nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Lebih baik menjadi _Uke_ Mika- _san_ atau Guren- _sensei_?"

Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kamizuki, Mika dan Yuu terdiam seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan Shinoa.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, hah?!" Teriak Yuu penuh emosi.

"Dasar pendek! Apa di otakmu hanya ada pemikiran gila semacam itu?!"

Meskipun rada emosi dikatain 'pendek' tapi Shinoa hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tinggal jawab saja,"

Yuu terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Mika dengan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi heran.

'Tidak mungkin aku mau menjadi _uke_ , wajah Mika itu manis dan cantik tidak pantas menjadi _seme_ ,'

Setelah menetapkan jawaban akhirnya Yuu membuka suara. "Aku lebih memilih menjadi _uke_ Guren- _sensei_."

Shinoa menyeringai penuh arti saat melihat Mika terlihat murung meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat lanjutkan!" Ujar Yuu langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

Mengabaikan Shinoa yang sudah memutar pulpen tersebut, Mika menatap kearah luar jendela, masih memikirkan perkataan Yuu.

"Mika- _san_ …. _ToD_?"

Ahh sepertinya Mika benar-benar kecewa saat tahu Yuu- _chan_ lebih memilih Guren ketimbang dirinya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak menggubris Shinoa.

"Mika- _san_ ….?"

Mika tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya. Mika melirik kearah samping, mendapati Yoichi yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Yoichi….? Ada apa?" Tanya Mika agak tergagap.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Mika- _san_ …" Jawab Yoichi masih menatap Mika dengan khawatir.

"O-Oh… sekarang giliranku ya. Aku pilih _D_ deh," Ujar Mika sambil mengulas senyuman tiga jari.

"Wah… Mika- _san_ berani juga memilih _D_ ," Puji Mitsuba dan diikuti anggukan setuju Kimizuki.

"Benar. Tidak seperti orang-orang disampingnya," Sindir Kimizuki kepada Yoichi dan Yuu.

"Kh! Terserah sajalah!" Geram Yuu membuang muka.

Shinoa terdiam, ia sedikit terkejut saat Mika memilih _Dare_. Ia sedang berpikir Dare apa yang cocok untuk Mika. Iris caramelnya menatap keluar jendela, diluar sana lebih tepatnya dilapangan, terdapat murid kelas 11 yang sedang melakukan olahraga. Menatap murid-murid perempuan dan laki-laki satu per satu, akhirnya senyuman lebar terukir diparasnya.

"Ah, Mika- _san_! Apa kau tahu murid perempuan itu?" Tanya Shinoa sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai pink sepinggang yang sedang melakukan lompat jauh.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia kakak kelas kita sekaligus ketua ekskul karate. Namanya Krul Tepes dari 11-D, bukan?" Ujar Mika setelah melihat siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Shinoa.

"Ya. Dan sekarang, Mika- _san_ , kau harus membuat Krul- _senpai_ menjadi kekasihmu minimal seminggu. Bagaimana?"

Mika terbelalak mendengar penuturan Shinoa. Bukan hanya Mika, tapi Yuu, Yoichi, Kimizuki, dan Mitsuba juga sama terkejutnya.

"T-Tapi—"

"Jika tidak, maka kau harus bertelanjang dada setiap sepulang sekolah nanti," Lanjut Shinoa sambil menyeringai lebar. "Selama sebulan."

Mika menatap Shinoa dengan tatapan horror. Kedua pilihan itu tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik. Ah… sekarang dia menyesal telah memilih _D_ tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jadi…?"

Mika meneguk ludahnya secara paksa sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "A-Aku pilih opsi pertama,"

Yuu menatap Mika tak percaya. Ia lebih memilih membuat Krul- _senpai_ menjadi kekasihnya? Entah mengapa Yuu ingin memprotes akan pilihan Mika.

"Baiklah~ sepulang sekolah nanti, _Ok_?" Ujar Shinoa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _O_ - _Ok_!" Mika mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita putar lagi!" Ujar Mitsuba bersiap memutar pulpen yang tergeletak di meja Yuu. Namun bel masuk berbunyi, membuat permainan terhenti seketika.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," Ujar Mitsuba. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Mika saat ini sedang berdiri gelisah di bawah pohon yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Ya, sesuai permintaan Shinoa, Mika meminta Krul tepes untuk menemuinya ditaman belakang sepulang sekolah.

Ia menunggu kedatangan Krul- _senpai_ , ia sejujurnya merasa tak yakin. Jika Mika sudah menyatakan 'Perasaan' pada Krul- _senpai_ , memangnya Krul- _senpai_ mau menerimanya?

Itulah yang membuat Mika ragu. Krul- _senpai_ itu populer — sebenarnya Mika juga cukup populer— terlebih mereka tidak pernah berbicara akrab. Pasti Krul-senpai akan menyadari keanehan ini— dan tentu saja menolaknya—.

Mika melirik kearah lantai atas, dimana Shinoa dan yang lainnya mengawasi dari atas. Takut-takut jika Mika berbohong kalau diterima—alasan Shinoa. Mika menghela napas lelah sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya—

—dan beberapa meter di hadapannya terdapat Krul yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh… Mika," Sapa Krul dengan datar.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Krul- _senpai_!" Sapa Mika dengan gugup.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Krul _To The Point_.

"Ano… Uhm… _K-Kururu-senpai_ — Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Ujar Mika menatap wajah Krul dengan ekspresi serius namun tetap Nampak kegugupan disana.

Krul terbelalak seketika, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai terlukis di parasnya. "Oh? Ada apa ini? Mendadak sekali, Mika." Ujarnya masih menyeringai.

"I-Itu…" Mika tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya melirik kearah lain dengan gugupnya.

Krul menatap Mika dengan ekspresi tertarik dan tentu saja seringai masih menghias parasnya.

"Padahal kita jarang mengobrol. Tapi,"

Krul berjalan mendekati Mika dengan langkah yang anggun. Mika tersentak saat wajahnya disentuh oleh Krul, secara otomatis ia menatap Krul yang tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Mika." Ujar Krul menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Mika dan menariknya mendekat.

' _Chu'_

"Jadi kuterima kau!" Krul menyeringai melihat raut terkejut Mika dengan rona merah yang menggemaskan. Ia merasa jika Mika terlalu polos menanggapi ciuman darinya.

" _Saa_ …., sampai jumpa besok, Kekasihku!" Ujar Krul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Mika yang masih terdiam memproses apa yang terjadi.

Krul- _senpai_ menciumnya—

—menciumnya tepat di bibir.

—dan menerimanya

—menerima Mika sebagai kekasih Krul Tepes.

Rona merah semakin menjalar di permukaan pipinya dan iris Sapphire semakin membola.

"HEEEHH!?"

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
